Aim to Shoot
by Jello Starz and Pink Ink
Summary: *For the Squallphie contest* AU fic. Squall is a SeeD assassin, working for Vinzer Deling and hired to take out the leader of the Forest Owls, Selphie Tilmitt. But maybe he isn't going to have such an easy time of it. *Part Three added :)*
1. Butterfly in a Web

Summary: AU fic for the Squallphie contest!! Squall is an assassin, hired to take out the leader of the Forest Owls, Selphie Tilmitt. But there's more to Selphie than Squall bargained for.

(Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters from FFVIII but we do own this budgie! * Jelloz holds up Pinkz budgie and it flies away* ...well…we _did_ own it…n/m…)

(Authors Note: Woo-hoo! It's Jello Ink and Pink Starz, in their first ever fic together! That means you can have it all, all the description of Jelloz and all the dialogue of Pinkz (Double your talent, double your fun ^_~)! Anywayz, we wrote this for the contest by Saravien and Alonia ...Squallphie! And it's alternate universe! And we paid little to no attention to the rules cuz we found the loophole "Or use none of them". My my, watch the words fly…Now we solemnly promise to shutup J )

~***~

Part One -A Butterfly in a Web

~***~

He stared at the picture of the girl for a while, unable to tear his eyes away from hers. Even in the grainy photo, they sparkled with life and vivacity.  She had lively brown hair that defied gravity, and the eyes that had captured him so were green and glass-like. Twin chips of emerald in a cheery setting. Her smile made his shoulders sag with guilt, although his crime was yet to be committed. But it would be. It had to be.

"I'm sorry," He whispered and tucked the picture into his leather jacket.

He was always sorry.

~***~

" I hate him!" Selphie shouted, kicking the side of the building. She was referring to, President Vinzer Deling, whose name alone could get an angry rise out of the spirited girl. It sickened her how he took his people for granted. It sickened her that he didn't take their resistance faction seriously, dismissing it as he dismissed so many other problems. His name made her want to spit, preferably on his high priced shoes.

_"Just arrest them. No trials."_

She remembered it clearly. Now there were only five of them left; but she was not one to give up that easily. The people deserved a generous and concerned leader; they deserved to be free of the man who had run Galbadia into the ground. She didn't care that Garden would be after them. If they used all of their combined strength to fight, then perhaps they could beat the system. Perhaps they all could be free.

The sound of the door slamming broke her thought, and she walked to the entrance to meet with Irvine. His face was flushed and he was alone, limping into their hideaway.

"Where's Rinoa?" Selphie asked frantically. She peered over the man's shoulder, but saw no sign of the brown haired Princess and leader of the Forest Owls.

"She's...SeeD...fuckin' gone," He gasped, leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

"Oh shit."

Irvine had said enough. The leader of their faction had been taken, and was probably in a dark dungeon somewhere answering questions put forth by the SeeDs. If they hadn't killed her already. Whatever Vinzer Deling thought of as punishment in his twisted mind would be performed with vigor by those lapdogs. Selphie had never thought that the day would come when this would happen. Rinoa had said that if she ever was captured, Selphie was to take over the Forest Owls and lead them to victory.  

That was a laugh. Selphie could barely cook her own food, never mind organizing a resistance faction that was to overcome SeeD, Garden and President Vinzer Deling. 

"Selphie, why haven't you tended to Irvine?" Quistis reprimanded, blue eyes flashing. Selphie shook herself out of her thoughts and stared at Irvine, whose blood was pooling underneath his leg. She scrunched her nose in mild distaste as the wine colored liquid poured from his wound.

'_I'm not even a good girlfriend_,' She thought to herself while helping Quistis carry Irvine to the first aid room. '_I'm so screwed_.'

"Where's Rinoa?" Seifer asked. He was leaning against the wall and making no attempt to help his wife as she cut off Irvine's pant leg. 

"She's been taken," Selphie managed to whisper. 

The room was silent if one didn't count Irvine's groans of pain. Seifer and Quistis stared at Selphie for a moment, then at one another.

"I know, I know," Selphie groaned. " I'm the new leader. But I promise that we will win. Nothing will stand in my way."

"Of course," Quistis said, with an obviously forced smile. "We believe you."

She leaned over and began to wrap a bandage around Irvine's leg. He had gotten himself shot attempting to protect Rinoa. The man who had taken her hadn't looked like he'd had a gun; in fact, he was trained not to look armed. It was Irvine's own folly that had gotten him wounded. Sometimes it is better to let go than fight to the death. What good do two dead do, when faced with one living? He was lucky the man hadn't aimed higher.

Seifer left the room and Selphie had a sinking feeling that no one really did trust her with her new promotion. And in truth, she didn't even trust herself. 

~***~

"I can't do it," Rinoa said between her pitiful sobs. "She's my best friend."

"They'll kill you if you don't," Squall hissed back. He grabbed her wrist harshly and she cried out from the pain that shot up her arm.

"I never should have trusted you," She whispered, twisting her arm in attempt to get it out of his grasp. He sighed and twisted her arm behind her back, pulling her up against his chest. Mutely, she hung her head, unable to fight him without breaking her arm in the process. 

"And I should have killed you. But you're too valuable for that." Squall took in another breath, wishing that there could have been another solution, but Cid had been lenient with him by allowing Rinoa to live instead of killing her. Those had been the President's orders, and to defy them further…he hated to think what would happen to the girl then. "All you have to do is prove yourself. Then you can live, with me. I won't let them do anything to harm you. We'll be together."

She stopped brooding and looked him in the eye, her gaze cold and unaffected. He remembered when those eyes had danced with warmth, mocking him gently with their sparkling depths. Just a hint of that gentleness lurked beneath the frozen wall she had put up to defend herself from him.

"Why did I have to love you," she whispered, almost inaudibly, "why?" Clearing her throat, she spoke louder. "I will trust you. I will prove myself so that we can be together." Stricken by grief and guilt, she lowered her head as tears filled her vision. By loving this man, she had forsaken her friends, forsaken her cause, her kith and kin. And she had done it willingly. 

When her head next rose to meet Squall's eyes, they were filled with both determination to be happy and a deep, unshakable shame.

~***~

Her plans were laid out in front of her and she was ready to carry them out, if only Seifer and Irvine had faith in her. It hurt her that her boyfriend above all had deserted her, taking no more than a glance at her carefully thought out plan. They were sticking to Rinoa's plan like glue; a month old plan that hadn't changed with the circumstances.

"Rinoa knew what she was doing," Seifer had said. "I just don't know that we can trust you so soon, after all, you're going against her plan completely."

" Well, if you just read through it…" She tried to protest, but her boyfriend cut her off.

" I think Seifer is right. Your plan is too risky. I'm afraid that if you go through with it, we won't be able to support you."

She had kept her head high, at least Quistis supported her, but that wasn't enough. If her team failed to have trust in her, then what kind of leader was she? 

_What were you thinking, Rinoa?_

She stared at the papers in her hand until her tears blurred them. She could faintly hear the voices of her comrades. Seifer was commenting on how Rinoa had only appointed Selphie to take her place because of their friendship. In the background was Quistis who was taking her side, but only on principle. Quistis loved to stick up for those who couldn't do it themselves. She knew that even she thought that Selphie was young and inexperienced.

All that she wanted to do was cry, but she refused to give in to their words. No, instead she would concentrate on the plan. Rinoa's was much too complicated, having two train cars -one with Vinzer Deling and the other a fake- and substituting Deling's car with the fake one. She had planned to confront him after that, but Selphie knew that there were too many 'what ifs' involved. She began to chew on the end of her pencil, wondering how they would be able to meet with Deling without having to resort to violence or a kidnapping.

A light rapping at her window pulled her away from her work. When she opened the door, she found that outside on the step of the small building was Rinoa's necklace. The chain gleamed silver and Julia's ring hung from it. Selphie's breath caught in her throat. At first she was afraid to touch it, that it might disappear with the brush of her fingers, but then she leaned down and clutched the chain between her eager fingers. 

" Rinoa's alive," She whispered to herself. She began to look around frantically for a sign of her best friend and to her delight -despite being blinded by the darkness- she could see a figure not far off in the distance, close by the bridge that she and Rinoa had escaped to often enough. It was where they could leave the war and all their troubles behind and just be girls. Be themselves, wild, giggly, gossiping and _normal_.

Quickly, Selphie ran towards the bridge, but was disheartened to find no sign of her friend. Perhaps she had imagined everything that had happened; her vision of Rinoa had probably been triggered by her desire to see her again. She was, after all, alone. 

Selphie sighed and this time she didn't stop the tears from pouring down her face. She stood on the bridge, deciding to cry in solitude when something startled her. The sound of footsteps against the wooden bridge caused her to look up. Her eyes were met with the sight of a man in black. SeeD was her first impression, he walked stiffly as though made of wood, but she noticed that he lacked the rigid uniform. 

"I should run," She told herself, but before she could turn the other way, the man spoke.

"Excuse me, Miss, would you be able to help me?" His voice was low and soft, hypnotizing. The voice belied his appearance, insinuating months of searching, and an awful weariness. She immediately halted, not being able to turn away and desert the man.

"Yes?" She asked politely. She wasn't sure how to respond to him, this man with a steel rod in his back and suffering in his voice. How could someone who sounded so afflicted walk so straight, as if he had spent his life marching?

"I seem to be lost. I'm on my way to Timber to seek out refuge from SeeD."

"They're after you?"

"I'm part of a resistance faction...that is, I was until SeeD tore them apart. The Dollet Lights?"

Selphie racked her mind for a moment for the name was familiar. Something to do with wanting to overthrow Deling in a peaceful manner, but it had failed and everyone who was part of the faction had been arrested or had fled the city. 

"I remember. But I doubt that you'll be safe in Timber. How about..." She didn't know why, but she felt sympathetic towards the man. He had a dream just like she did, and it had been crushed. There was still a possibility that with the Forest Owls' help, both of their dreams would be fulfilled. "How about you stay with us?"

"Us?"

" I'm living with some friends," She started, choosing her words carefully, testing them on her tongue. There was no way she was going to reveal to this stranger that she was part of the Forest Owls. It was asking for trouble and courting danger wasn't her favorite hobby. That was Seifer's terrain.  "They'll be more then glad to help you get back on your feet. We'll help you solve the problem of the SeeD."

He hesitated for a moment but then nodded and held out his hand.

"Uh...Miss? You seemed upset before I disturbed you..." He trailed off, expecting Selphie to fill in the rest. This time she took a good look at him; in the darkness his face was shadowed but she could still make out a scar between his eyes, his unruly brown hair and his muscular form. His expression lacked emotion, so she failed to tell whether he was being truthful or playing her for a fool. 

"It's nothing," She said, forcing a smile onto her face. She brushed back some of her brown hair the wind had tossed in her eyes, then blushed when she noticed that he was staring at her with an intensity usually devoted to extremely difficult jigsaw puzzles. Quickly, she broke eye contact. "Um...so we ought to get going. The SeeDs patrol at around six and we can't be too careful."

"Alright, but one more thing." He had the most beautiful eyes, blue-gray and misty, with secrets of their own. The secrets made her wary, and she noticed that other than that, no emotion played across his face or eyes. He was a blank slate with a sincere voice, and the lack of feeling in the murky blue depths made them all the more hypnotic. "What's your name?"

"Selphie," She whispered, feeling uncomfortable. His scrutiny was starting to make her itch. 

"I'm Squall."

He didn't bother to smile in gratitude or acknowledgement; he was just there, a solid wall of no feeling. 

~***~

September 8

2:03 a.m.

Director Kramer:

The first part of the plan has been completed. Rinoa will be on call for whenever I need her assistance; she has proved herself so far by telling me of the whereabouts of the Forest Owls. She will make a worthy accomplice for the time being. I have met with the newly appointed leader whose assassination was ordered. She has welcomed me in, although she is still slightly wary of my identity and purpose. This can be dealt with.

I have decided to act as a confidante, as I have been to Rinoa Heartilly. Women tend to trust those who 'understand' them and she will feel free to inform me regarding the resistance faction. Her death will not be connected with SeeD.  You are aware at this point that Galbadian Officials are becoming suspicious and are monitoring many SeeDs. Her death will be regarded as an accident. This way I will be able to kill not two, but three birds with one stone. Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly and lastly, the Forest Owls. All with Garden having no blood on their record. 

--Squall Leonhart

Authoresses' Note: Well that's chapter one. There are 5 chapters to this fic ^_^. * sweatdrop** *** Let's hope we can make the deadline. Anywayz, please give us the honor of leaving a review if you like (or didn't like) it. We always appreciate feedback ^_~ 


	2. Random Hearts

~***~

Part Two -Random Hearts

~***~

In the artificial light, Squall looked even more handsome then he did in the darkness. His eyes positively sparkled, though they remained emotionless. She saw now that his hair was a canvas of dark and light browns, spiky bangs falling over his forehead. He seemed uncomfortable in front of the others, especially Seifer, whose eyes he avoided studiously.

"Who's he?" Irvine asked, making a circle around the newcomer and scrutinizing him with envious eyes.

'_He probably saw how I was looking at him_,' Selphie thought to herself, then blushed when she realized they were all staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"His name is Squall," She said, straightening her back and conjuring up her most authoritative voice. " I hope you're familiar with the Dollet Lights. Squall used to be a member of their resistance faction before Vinzer Deling tore them apart."

"Oh yes, I remember them," Quistis said, folding her arms. "They would have been successful if it wasn't for a spy in their midst." She cast a look in Squall's direction and soon, Seifer and Irvine followed her gaze. Squall matched their distrust with a scowl and stared at each of them until they all looked away. Only Seifer kept his eyes on the man Selphie had identified as Squall.

"I don't know who you people are," He said, appearing disinterested. "All I want is to get to Timber, but Selphie said that there are SeeD there. I'm not here for political reasons, I'm just a traveler, trying to start a new life."

"You're going to give up on your dream so fast?" Selphie asked, her green eyes wide. For once Squall seemed affected by something that she said. He cast her an inquiring look. " Well, I just know that when someone has a dream, it never should go unfulfilled."

Squall nodded and for the first time since she had met him, he smiled. It seemed somewhat out of place on him, like a flower growing out of concrete.

Selphie shivered and smiled back weakly.

~***~

"Selphie."

Seifer didn't bother to knock, a habit of his, but Selphie was still shocked to see him enter her room. He never did seem to care about her, or acknowledge her presence in any way other than to be sarcastic. What surprised her even more was the expression on his face. He appeared worried and tired, as if he spent the entire night brooding. He strode in without an invitation, and Selphie stared at him. She made no effort to rise from her seat; the only thing on her mind was Seifer's purpose in coming to her room.

"Seifer, what are you--"

"There's something wrong with him," Seifer cut in. Some things would never change, one of which was Seifer allowing Selphie to talk.

"Wrong with whom?" But she knew what he was talking about.

"That guy you brought, Squall."

"You say that about everyone, Seifer. Please, we have more important things to think about right now." She rubbed her temples and yawned, inwardly willing him to leave. 

"But this time I mean it!" He grasped hold of Selphie's shoulders and gave her a slight shake. "I don't know what it is, but you have to believe me!"

Selphie angrily pushed his hands off of her and stood up from her desk. "Calm down, Seifer. Your suspicions are noted. Now go lie down, you look like hell." With that she strode out of the room, standing as tall as her tiny frame would allow. The last thing she needed was Seifer telling her that she was wrong for helping a stranger. Then again, Seifer was Seifer.

She made her way out of the building, deciding to go back to the bridge. At least there was one place she could be left in peace without being bothered by people who'd never had faith in her anyway. What right did they have to question her when they'd never given her a chance? Her feet kicked up little clouds of dust as she stomped for all she was worth. It wasn't like they would hear her small feet trying to make noise; they were probably in a meeting trying to figure out how to get rid of her. She snorted indelicately, and threw a disgusted glance back at the tiny shack that was their headquarters.

_Rin..._

Others had been lost due to their cause, but they hadn't been so close to Selphie as Rinoa had been. They had been best friends since Selphie had joined their faction a year ago. Rinoa had been here on this very bridge, crying about something, Selphie still didn't know what. At least Rinoa's leadership had been respected, revered. She'd made friends with everyone. But not Selphie. Even her boyfriend chose to desert _her_. 

One of Selphie's tears fell onto the pond beneath her and the ripples reached out, spreading almost the entire width of the water.

_If only I could leave like she did…I wouldn't care if it was the SeeDs that got me. Just somewhere. Anywhere but here._

A hand on her shoulder made her gasp and spin around.

"Do you like sneaking up on people?" She asked angrily, using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. She hoped he hadn't noticed the shiny tracks down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

Hyne this guy was creepy. His eyes were dull and empty and as always, his face held no emotion whatsoever. There was a possibility, as much as she hated to admit it, that Seifer was right.

"I'm fine," She growled, wanting him to leave her alone. _Stop staring at me. _

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I have the tendency to do that." When Selphie cast him a questioning look, he sighed and said, "To sneak up on people."

"Well, you are a tad bit odd." Selphie never was the one to hold back what she thought. If someone was being a jerk, she would let him or her know. If she hated someone, they would find out soon enough, and not from the rumor mill.

He let out a low chuckle, almost sounding like he was laughing at her.

"What is it this time?" Odd. Very odd. This guy got weirder by the second.

"...Whatever. It doesn't matter."

She decided not to respond. No reason to force it out of him, and personally she couldn't care less at the moment. Maybe in a few minutes, hours or days, maybe even in a month or so, but not right now. She turned back to facing the pond and staring at the reflection of the stars in the water. Minutes passed and she wondered why he wasn't leaving.

'_Maybe I should tell him myself_,' She thought but then she began to have another conflict with her brain and her heart. One side said that he was wearing out his welcome, but the other was saying that she was being too harsh on him. She dismissed both thoughts; all she knew was that if she didn't say something soon, she would scream.

"What's that on your finger?" The ring had caught her attention; it was very peculiar that he was wearing his ring on his leather glove; even more so was the odd monster decorating it.

"A ring," He said, in a tone that indicated that he thought she was an idiot.

"No, I mean, what's on your ring."

"It's...Griever." He stoked the ring thoughtfully.

"Actually, I recognize it." Selphie couldn't believe it. The ring looked so familiar. "I've seen it somewhere before..."

"There's only one. It was specially made."

"But I'm positive!" She protested.

"...Whatever." With that single word, he had closed that topic in their short-lived conversation. But Selphie wouldn't let him go so easily. Now this dark stranger who attempted to keep to himself intrigued her. 

"So tell me, why do you want to bring down President Vinzer Deling?"

"He killed my mother."

Selphie started slightly at his words, but she could sympathize with the stranger. She too was an orphan, her parents most likely dead. She stared at him silently for a moment before she spoke, her voice halting and full of an old pain.

"My parents were killed by him too. It's lucky that didn't get a hold of us, or else we would have become SeeDs."

"What?" For the first time emotion showed on his face, complete and utter shock. It wasn't just an act, like when he had smiled at her, because under the shock there was no blank slate. She had surprised him. 

" You don't know?" Selphie was positive that someone whose mother had been killed by Deling would at least know the man's true purpose. "Garden recruits its SeeDs from children who have been orphaned on Deling's account. That way he can not only rid of people who plan to rebel, but build up his army as well. Kind of ironic really, sons and daughters of those fighting for peace helping to maintain the war."

Squall seemed to be thinking about her words, surprise still playing across his face, but at a lesser degree. Finally he shook his head and looked at his shoes, seemingly very interested in how the laces were tied. 

"I can' t let him do this," He whispered. "I have to go to Timber."

"There's no need." Selphie placed a comforting hand on Squall's stiff shoulder. "Welcome to the Forest Owls."

~***~

He lit his cigarette and gazed thoughtfully at the pond. This place held great significance to the girl and to Rinoa. The raven-haired princess was standing behind him, asking him not to hurt Selphie, not to play with her emotions. He could tell that she was upset that her friend had told Squall about the Forest Owls. Silently he congratulated himself on having won part of her trust so soon. Yet now was not the time to be celebrating. He still had a long way to go before he could get close enough to move in for the kill. She wasn't as dim witted as she seemed, and he knew she'd have the others watch him furtively. Three more people to win over, then he'd have a clear path to the lot of them. 

When he was speaking with the girl, she had told him that President Vinzer Deling had killed her parents. Which of course meant, in essence, his soldiers. The thing was that when he had told her that his mother was killed by Deling, it was a half-truth. His mother had been killed, but by whom, Squall did not know. Cid and his wife Edea Kramer had adopted him and raised him in Garden. From childhood he had been trained to kill. To kill these rebels, but that was not his concern.

But Selphie had raised a few questions in his mind. There was a possibility that in fact Squall's mother too had been killed by President Deling and he was raised in Garden for the same purpose as all the others. To defend a man who'd made him an orphan.

He had to know more. 

~***~

"It's a simple plan. We just find our way into Balamb Garden during the Annual Ball. It's a masquerade, so they won't be able to distinguish whether we're SeeD or not. Then we confront President Deling, tell him our demands and see what happens." Selphie smiled and looked around for her friends' response. Seifer, as always, was the first to speak up.

"What if he calls in the guards and kills you?"

Selphie's face fell. 

"Oh...well, he won't do that."

"How do you know?"

"Argh...I just do!"

"Selphie, that is not a valid reason," Quistis broke in.

"How about we negotiate with Deling on the balcony, away from the guards and festivities? That way he won't be able to escape and will have to take our words into account."

Everyone turned to face Squall, but it seemed that none of them were going to take his suggestion seriously. They were still angry with Selphie for inviting someone they knew so little about into the Forest Owls. How could they be sure he meant well at all? He was silent and unfriendly, and their questions were met by silence for the most part. Even Selphie didn't trust him fully, and for the three other members, that seemed enough to condemn him without a second chance.

"Take the new kid with you. That way when the SeeDs find you out, only one valuable member of the Forest Owls will be killed." She could here the sarcasm placed on the word valuable, twisting it into something more akin to 'disposable'. She held back bitter tears of resentment. 

Selphie glared at Seifer then pushed past him to go to her room, muttering profanities. 

~***~

Squall and Selphie made their way from a darkened hall into the faint spill of light just outside the ballroom. Selphie swallowed nervously and checked their appearance in a decorative mirror. 

Squall looked handsome, if somewhat bored, dressed in a standard black tuxedo. His mask was black with white edges. He'd flatly refused to dress up as extravagantly as Selphie had, saying he'd go as the average penguin. She chuckled at the memory. Her own ensemble was much more detailed, a red strapless satin gown that flowed to the floor and pooled around her feet. She had to be very careful not to trip. Over the satin lay a lighter red mesh, embroidered with thousands and thousands of little golden stars, and edging the hem a complicated design done in the same color. Her mask was also red, with feathers and sequins adorning the sides, and a gold symbol off to one side. It had eyeholes that were quite oversized, so as not to limit her peripheral vision. Together they were a striking pair, but before they opened the mahogany door to enter the ballroom, she whispered an aside to her ally.

"Act like SeeD," Selphie hissed, "That way, we'll blend in. And _please_ keep your mask on!"

"It looks so stupid," Squall groaned. "And the elastic is digging into my head."

She smacked him on the arm and even through her mask he could see her giving him a dirty look. It had been difficult enough for them to sneak into Garden while being dressed formally. They had to go through the infirmary window and tell the guards that they had become lost. Luckily, the idiots bought it and led them straight to the ballroom. It was time to put their plan into motion.

What seemed like hundreds of SeeD waltzed together, some laughing, as if they were normal people who didn't kill others for a living. 

"Disgusting," Selphie muttered. "But never mind that, we have to find Deling."

The pair scanned the room, then groaned concurrently. They had forgotten that everyone would be wearing masks.

"I do know that he's fat," She offered. But then again, so was half of the population. Glancing up on the clock that hung from the left side of the room, she bit her bottom lip in panic. They only had about an hour before the ball would end and they had to flee well before that time or they'd be discovered. The good thing about Balamb Garden was that it was small and there were less SeeDs than in Galbadia, so if they were found out, they still had a chance to flee. Fewer people meant fewer guards, which bought them some time at least. 

Squall nudged Selphie and cocked his head towards their right, in the distance were two guards staring at them. While they stood motionless in the midst of the festivities, the others were either dancing or chatting at the tables littering the edges of the room.

"Well, shall we?" Selphie offered her hand, waiting for Squall to take it.

"I can't dance," He said, shaking his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, everyone can dance!"

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. Placing his left hand on her waist, she grasped the right in her own and began to glide through the crowd to the dance floor. Squall stumbled slightly, and blushed when he regained his balance. Taking a deep breath he followed Selphie into the middle of the floor. After a few false steps, and a lot of stepping on toes, Squall started to fall into the rhythm of the music and the waltz.

"And you said you couldn't dance! What'd I tell you?" Selphie smiled engagingly when suddenly another couple bumped into them, knocking Squall into her. They gave the dancing pair a dirty look. Selphie was unaffected and stuck her tongue out, just to be contrary. _Only proves how arrogant SeeDs are. For Hyne's sake _they_ crashed into _us_!_  "C'mon Squall, don't get discouraged, that wasn't our fault." 

Too soon, the final steps of the waltz played out and the song began to wind down. The dancers slowed, and Selphie looked up laughing. But the giggles died in her throat when she saw how hard Squall was staring at her.

When the song had ended, they stood frozen in the other's arms, until the fireworks went off above them. While Selphie looked up in awe of the shimmering explosions, Squall watched the lights play across her face.  They reflected in her eyes, the sparkling colors playing in her own green orbs. Squall couldn't help but think he'd rather watch them that way than against the canvas of the high ceiling. When her eyes finally lowered he saw himself reflected in them. She smiled at him, thinking how cute his hair looked, constantly messy.

Suddenly, something caught Selphie's eye and she broke away from Squall.

"It's Deling!" She whispered. "Stay here but keep watch. If I need your help, you'll know it." Quickly she made her way to the President, pushing past the SeeDs in her way and ignoring their dirty looks. The President was standing alone, if one didn't count the wineglass in his hand, possibly his only friend. His eyes lit up when he saw the lovely young girl making her way towards him, and he donned his most charming smile. It only served to make him look more like a serpent.

"How may I help you, young lady?" He asked, looking Selphie over.

'_Might as well play along…_' Selphie thought to herself, and plastered a fake smile onto her face. She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder and cast him a flirty look.

"I was wondering if you would join me on the balcony..." She trailed off and began walking slowly to the balcony that was not too far from where they were. She knew as well as anyone else did that Deling would follow her. To add a little extra incentive, she swung her hips seductively as she made her way to the balcony.

Almost as soon as they were along, Deling made a grab for her. She danced out of his reach.

"I've been wanting to get to know you, sir."

"Well, I have private quarters where that could be achieved." He raised an eyebrow and took a step toward her as Selphie suppressed the instinct to hit him.

"Well, I don't know. Perhaps you might want to reserve that invitation for one of the more beautiful ladies on the floor." She smiled engagingly.

"_You're_ a beautiful lady," Deling breathed, sending shivers of distaste down her spine. "I wonder what you're doing here with SeeD. I could always make a spot for you in my office."

_Ok, that's it!_

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something of an important matter," Selphie said firmly. "Timber's independence."

"You're from a resistance faction, aren't you?" He asked, his face darkening. 

"I demand that you hear me out. I'm here to talk this out peacefully. Per...perhaps we can come to a solution."

"Do you actually believe that I would listen to a young girl? Feel _threatened_ by her?" He had backed her up into a corner and in an instant, pulled out a revolver from his coat. He pressed it up against Selphie's neck and laughed.

"If you shoot me, then everyone will know that you're a killer. You will be forced to resign from your position as President," Selphie whispered with more confidence then she felt.

"You see, that's the beauty of it. I can kill you, then say that it was out of self defense."

"Squall!" Selphie shrieked, clamping her eyes shut and waiting for the bullet to pierce her. But instead of the shot, she was shocked to hear the sounds of someone struggling with another. She opened her eyes and saw Squall fighting with Deling. He punched the larger man in the jaw and sent him sprawling on the floor of the balcony. Stepping on his hand, he relieved him of the revolver and held it to his temple. 

"I take it you tried to hurt the lady. Hardly acceptable in polite company, wouldn't you say?"

"Guards!" Deling shouted and soon dozens of guards were making their way towards the balcony. 

"Oh no, this is not good," Selphie moaned. "We have to get out of here!"

"I agree," Squall said.  Hauling Deling roughly to his feet, he gave the fat man a hard push, sending him crashing into the first three guards. Then he grabbed Selphie around the waist and jumped off the balcony.

~***~

He didn't know why he did it. He could have just let Deling shoot the girl and then his job would have been done. But for some reason, he saved her. Endangered his life for her.

The girl was lying on the sandy beach of Balamb, unconscious. He had carried her from Garden to this place, despite how sore he was from cushioning her fall. In a few hours the guards would find them, but right now they were shielded by a fairly large, grassy hill. He didn't know where to go from here. It would be easy to simply kill her and throw her into the ocean, but he couldn't do that either. Not now, at least.

There was something about her, a strange aura that made him want to know more about her. She was bubbly, kind and was never afraid of doing things herself. When she was dancing with him, he enjoyed having her in his arms, while other men looked on with envy. For those few minutes he had felt…free. Yes, free. He wanted to feel like that again, it was such a tranquil enjoyment of all life had to offer. Yet she was somewhat paradoxical to him. She was so carefree but simultaneously possessed such a tenseness to her features, as though waiting for a big cat to strike.

He got up from the sand and leaned down to pick the girl up. For once her features were relaxed, and he smiled to himself. She deserved a little rest, even if it came from falling off a balcony. He remembered that the blonde man -Seifer, was it? - had told her to meet them at Balamb station at 20:00 hours. He looked down at his watch and noticed that he had five minutes before  

Running towards Balamb City with the girl, he was grateful that no SeeD or guards were in the city. He wasn't about to be stopped by people he ranked by at least twenty levels. He'd take his own bloody time on this mission, and the personal agendas of a few soldiers sent by an angry Deling weren't going to deter him.

 When he arrived at the station none other than Irvine, Selphie's boyfriend, greeted him. If you could call him that, he wasn't doing such a bang up job of it. When he saw Selphie hanging limply in Squall's arms, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What'd you do to her?" He growled, taking a few steps toward Squall. 

"I didn't _do_ anything to her. We had to jump off a balcony. I think she hit her head." He sighed, clearly frustrated with being slowed up. "Look if you don't mind, this is a rather public place, and we're being hunted by quite a few angry soldiers who don't appreciate their President getting jerked around. So we can stand here for a while and chat about why your girlfriend isn't conscious, or we can get her some medical attention, cowboy." Irvine just gave him a look that told him he'd be at the bottom of the ocean right now if he weren't holding Selphie. 

"Give her to me." The cowboy held out his arms to relieve Squall of the tiny girl. Squall smiled cruelly.

"I don't know about that. She might have a head injury, the less we move her, the better." He shouldered his way past Irvine and made his way toward the shack the Forest Owls called home. Irvine's heavy footsteps followed him a few seconds later.

~***~

September 16

7:09 am

Re: Forest Owl Operation

Director Kramer:

Selphie Tilmitt has informed me of a rather interesting story. The 'story' is regarding how Vinzer Deling sent his army officials around to murder those who rebelled and turn their offspring into SeeDs, to be used for his benefit. I am going to find out the entire story, so that I can decide who is telling the truth and who is feeding me lies.

The girl has recruited me to join the resistance faction, the Forest Owls, and her trust in me is growing by the second. I have already accompanied her on a mission. I'm positive you have been informed about the Balamb Ball ambush.

If you're wondering why I have not killed her, my reason is simple. I have not yet found out enough information about the Forest Owls and I would like to take this operation slowly. 

--Squall Leonhart


	3. To Break

We'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed our story; your comments mean the world to us. J  In answer to Bippo's question, Squall tells Cid practically everything because he has an inane trust in the man who jointly brought him up from a young age. It's much like a son being angry at his father for telling him a lie about something important. He just doesn't see Cid as a dangerous man; to him he's the man who took him in when he was all alone. Plus, Squall isn't exactly a master of tact when it comes to dealing with fellow members of the human race ;)  

~***~ 

Part Three - To Break 

~***~ 

When she awoke, she was greeted with the unpleasant smell of antidotes and Hi-Potions. If only her friends would use magic like normal people, but they would not allow their memories to fade and drift away by using a Guardian Force. This meant no junctioning, no Curagas, no anything associated with the magic of the powerful GFs. She was the one who had to pay the price by having slow healing and smelling the horrible medicines. That observation raised an interesting question...what was she doing in what seemed like their makeshift infirmary? She didn't remember coming here, come to think of it; she didn't remember anything before early yesterday. 

Attempting to sit up, she winced at the pain shooting straight from her waist to her head. She pressed her hand to her temples in an attempt to sooth the migraine like pain residing there. The memories came flooding back to her in a rush as she fought off drowsiness. That pervert they called a president had ruined her plan and then...Squall had jumped off the balcony with her. So that explained why she was in their infirmary and why her head felt like a dozen monkeys on speed were jumping around in it.

Although she was recovering from quite the fall, Selphie was still worried about how her comrades would treat her now that they knew her plan had failed miserably. Perhaps they would disown her, throwing at the mercy of the SeeD and Garden. Her eyes widened in the first inklings of panic as she hypothesized what they might do to her once in their hands.

At the sound of the door creaking open, Selphie threw the thin blanket back over herself and tried to appear as if she was sleeping. The clicking of the person's shoes made her edgy, and as they grew closer she shut her eyes tightly, as if doing so would make him or her disappear. 

"I know you're awake, Selphie and I'm not even going to ask why you're trying to avoid me." The blanket was thrown off and Quistis smiled down at her. Her bright blue eyes twinkled with amusement rarely harbored in their depths. "I was worried, I thought that you might have had a concussion."   

"How did I get here?" Selphie asked, adjusting her eyes to the light Quistis was shining into them. _Curse the pocket flashlights._

"Squall," Quistis answered, now applying Remedy onto the girl's temples. "He told us quite the story, Selphie. Jumped off the balcony, did we?" 

"Something like that..." Selphie mumbled, then jerked out of Quistis's reach. "No more potions." The older woman frowned and placed her hands on her hips. She was always like a big sister to Selphie, which included the constant and irritating nagging. Of course it was all out of concern, but Selphie found it trying to say the very least.

"You need to rest," Quistis was saying. She stared down at Selphie with a stern look; seemingly unaware of the lack of effect it had on the younger girl. "How can you fully recuperate if you don't let me use some items on you?" 

Her voice faded into the background as Selphie's mind began to wander elsewhere. Squall had saved her. _Why? _The question echoed in the back of her mind and she wondered what had made her think it. What reason did he have _not _to save her? After all, he was part of them now. She wanted desperately to find out where he was and if he was alright. No one could escape a fall like that unharmed. But she was in too much pain to move, and knowing Quistis, there was no way out. Eventually, sleep overcame her and her dreams were filled with haunting blue eyes, the same question echoing again and again in her weary brain. _Why?_

~***~ 

An awesome power surged through her body and she could feel the aches fade away and her energy come back. She shivered violently and put a hand to her face, finding it warm to the touch. Quickly she opened her eyes and saw Squall standing over her. 

"Wh…what...?" She was at a loss for words; she had never felt anything like this before. It was like drinking a dozen Hi-Potions, but without the awful after taste. And always the cloud of cold hovering just under her skin, a cold she couldn't feel with her hands, but with her nerves.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, his voice lower than usual. Selphie nodded and was about to ask what he had done, but he beat her to it. "Curaga." 

"You use magic?" Selphie questioned in awe. "That means, you've junctioned a GF?" 

"Shiva." He answered simply, as though it were the most normal thing in the world. 

 "But don't you care about your memory being erased?" Selphie asked, sitting up suddenly. 

Squall was silent for a moment before speaking. "I have no memories worth keeping." 

She should have told him that there was so many good things in life to remember, she should have comforted this sad and lonely man whose frown seemed to be etched into his face; but for some reason she didn't. She had a feeling that no amount of coaxing could make him reveal what he wouldn't voluntarily. She would know when the time was right. She decided to ask him about magic instead. Magic had always interested her, and although she was still saddened by Squall's choice to use a GF, she was curious about the skills of the Guardian Forces.

"I need a favor," He asked before she could voice her own question. 

"Anything." But mentally she retracted that statement, without knowing why. Perhaps she would grant his request; perhaps she would turn him away. He looked as though he was used to being turned away.

He leaned in so that his eyes met Selphie's. Green clashed with blue and in an instant she saw the clawing desperation in the ocean staring down at her.

"Don't tell anyone." 

"Why?" 

"It seems that your friends don't trust people who use magic," explained Squall. "When we brought you here from Balamb, I asked if anyone had Curaga with them. The blonde woman, Quistis, told me that magic was only used by SeeD, never a resistance faction. She seemed quite adamant about it." 

Selphie had never heard this before; she always believed they avoided junctioning because of the rumored memory loss. Was there something they were keeping from her, or did they just lack trust in this newcomer? Well, that wasn't something she wanted to think about at the moment; what she wanted to do was find out their position in the situation she had placed them in thanks to her plan. She knew she had screwed up, and royally, though Quistis had mentioned nothing in her visit. Her voice however, seemed slightly strained when they had spoken about the mission.

 "I have to see Quistis," She whispered, more to herself then to Squall. "I have to tell her…"

"I don't think you should be…" But the smaller brunette cut him off with anger in her voice.

"I'm fine!" The girl snapped. Squall didn't make an attempt to stop her. He just stared after he retreating back, stiff as a poker with anger under her duck covered pajamas. He stifled a chuckle as he followed her silently.

Storming into the room down the hall, she found Irvine, Seifer and Quistis in conversation around the shabby old picnic table they ate their meals on.

"Selphie, are you alright?" Irvine asked the moment he saw her enter the room. He strode to the entrance where she was standing and protectively placed his arm around her. Looking over her shoulder, he didn't miss out on the opportunity to glare at Squall, who was a few paces behind her. 

"So she's alive," Seifer stated. Selphie pulled away from Irvine to glower at the blonde man, but she was surprised to see the expression on his face. He wasn't frowning; he was smiling. Usually when Seifer smiled it meant bad news, but this was a genuine smile. He seemed..._relieved_ that she was fine and seemingly unharmed. Selphie would have smiled back at him but he looked away. She shrugged and followed his gaze and saw that it rested on Quistis. The latter was typing furiously on the computer that stood in the corner, the keys occasionally sticking due to its age and usage.

"Quistis?" Selphie edged slowly towards her, knowing that by the expression on Seifer and Irvine's face, she was not in a good mood. She tapped Quistis lightly on the shoulder and then backed away slightly in case she lashed out. But instead of unleashing her anger, Quistis just sighed and closed her eyes as if wanting sleep. 

"What is it?" Selphie asked quietly. 

"Deling is taking more precautions as we speak," Quistis informed her, not bothering to turn around. "I don't know what you did, but he's more angry then I have ever seen him. In fact, there's rumor that he sent SeeD to track down the two renegades that disrupted the Balamb Ball." At this she cast a worried glance at Selphie and Squall. "I advise that you two remain in the hideout." 

 But we were wearing masks," Selphie said, casting Squall a worried look. "There's no way he could have identified us." 

"Why don't you ask Squall how he found you out?" Seifer called from the other side of the room. " He seems to be the expert on magic." 

Selphie turned around, her body shaking slightly. Meekly, she glanced at Seifer and summoned a small bit of courage, enough to speak.

 "Magic?" She managed to squeak. _That's lovely, show them your leadership skills why don't you?_

"The guards cast Scan on us before we escaped Garden," Squall said, running his hand through his hair. "They know all of our stats, which includes name and occupation." 

"What about location?" Selphie asked frantically. If they discovered where their resistance faction was located, she would never forgive herself. Thankfully, Squall shook his head.  

"I suppose that you won't let me continue with Plan B then?" Selphie asked no one in particular. She looked around the run down room and was met with blank stares. "Plan B, remember? It was to…"

"We know, Selphie," Quistis said, cutting her off. "Plan B is too risky. We're just going to have to lay low for a while and hope that Deling's rage blows over." 

"Timber's Independence is too important to place on hold," Selphie protested. "Rinoa never would have allowed us to place our own needs over the peoples'." 

"Rinoa had her own agenda," Quistis said. "You were the one who chose not to follow it and endangered not only your own life and Squall's, but the resistance faction as well." 

Selphie remained silent, deciding not to challenge Quistis's words. She knew that they would be upset with her; she was upset with herself. Looking at the ground and fighting tears of despair, she trudged dejectedly out of the room, pausing only to glance at the group one last time.

~***~ 

Although Irvine had seemed hostile towards her when she was first appointed leader, she had known that he would soften up and be someone that she could lean on and trust. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much. They were sitting in her room and she was pouring her problems out to him, knowing that he would have a solution. Even if it was just a simple, 'It'll be okay'. He could be trusted to give her that much.

"I've destroyed everything," She whispered. "Everything we worked for. If it weren't for Squall, then I don't know what would have happened to me." 

Irvine stared at Selphie as if she had uttered some foul word. 

"We were wrong to send you with him," Irvine finally said. "We should have known better than to place your safety in the hands of a stranger." 

 "He saved my life," Selphie said angrily. "Why doesn't anyone acknowledge that? It's not exactly a detail that's easy to miss." 

"Seifer and I think that it's best that we send our guest to where he wanted to go in the first place." 

"Excuse me?" Selphie asked, clearly offended. "Last I checked, I was the leader of the Timber Owls. I'm not going to have you and Seifer thinking you can just overrule me, my position means something in this faction." Even to herself, she sounded as though reciting words from a textbook on being a leader. She winced.

"I'm sorry, Sefie," He said, gathering her into his arms. "I know you're stressed. But I know what would make you feel better...how about you resign from your position and give it to someone who knows what they're doing? It's for the best."

 Selphie jerked away from him and looked him in the eye. He was serious about this. She almost laughed in his face. He could be a little less obvious about his real motives if he was to win her over to his side.

"This isn't about my position. It's about Squall, isn't it? That way, with someone else in charge, you can get rid of him." 

"We don't trust him." 

" Oh, and 'we' being you and Seifer?" Selphie said with a laugh despite how hurt she was. "A jealous boyfriend and a man who doesn't even trust his own wife! Their word must be a trusted one!"

 "Selphie, you're placing too much confidence in him. I don't like it," He hesitated momentarily before adding, "When I saw him carrying you into the station, you so helpless in his arms, I can't explain how worried I was. What if he had done something to you?" 

"But he didn't," Selphie said. "He saved my life...and until you realize that, I think we need to take a break from one another." 

Selphie would have been the last person to break off her relationship with another person, but Irvine was aggravating her to such an extent she didn't know how much she could take. His 'concern for her safety' was simply jealousy, and badly masked at that. She wasn't even sure if he cared about her at all. When he got up to leave the room, he didn't even bother to look back. It was a testament of its own.

~***~ 

That man was so familiar...if only Seifer could remember where he had seen him. It was as if a fog was blocking the part of his memory that he so desperately needed. Quistis had told him to stop fretting, but he could tell that she was worried as much as he was. 

He racked his brain long into the night, playing with Quistis's hair absentmindedly.

~***~ 

_She was running through the darkness of the night, a luminous white dress flowing behind her. He could not see for the darkness what made it spread behind her lean form, but eventually she ran straight into his arms. _

_"You'll protect me, won't you?" She asked. Her green eyes shimmered with tears and all he wanted to do was hold her close to him. _

_"Of course I will," He whispered, pulling her close to him and stroking her hair. "I love you." She looked up then and smiled, that wonderful smile that filled him with warmth.  _

_"I love you too," She said. _

Suddenly, the dark figure that he knew was hunting Selphie down emerged from the shadows, its face still concealed in the dark. It grabbed Selphie from Squall's arms and held her close to it. For a moment a white flash blinded Squall and the two figures were of Cid and a slim brown haired woman wearing a cream sweater. 

"Laguna!" She cried out. He could feel how much the woman hated being helpless. She was struggling against him but he pulled out what looked like a gunblade and pressed it against her neck. Right when he began to slide it over her skin, the flash returned a second time and the figures changed back to the stranger and Selphie. 

"Why did you do it?" She whispered, as the glimmer of the gunblade caught his eyes. 

_" Selphie!" He shouted, wanting to run towards her. But he couldn't, he was frozen, waiting helplessly to see what would happen. The figure lifted the gunblade and drew it slowly across Selphie's neck. Crimson liquid poured over her dress, morphing into dozens of red rose petals as it shimmered and fell to the ground. Then the man let her go, and she floated to the floor._

The figure then stepped completely out of the dark and Squall froze in horror. The crisp SeeD uniform with petals on the sleeves, the scowl embedded on his face, and the cold, steely eyes. It was he. He had killed Selphie. 

Squall awoke with a start, surprised to feel beads of sweat on his forehead. In all of his life he had never been so terrified; just the thought of losing Selphie made life purposeless.  

He couldn't sleep. Not that he hadn't experienced insomnia before, but this time he was too tense even to relax. His dream, haunting him during the small amount of sleep he had, was still running vividly through his mind. It was disturbing, and he knew he would be haunted by it even past the sunrise. 

He'd been thinking about Selphie a lot lately; about how she was so much more different then anyone he had met. So full of life, whereas even the most outgoing SeeDs seemed drained of their humanity. He was a prime example. 

Now he was sitting on his bed, contemplating his dream. He was never the one to know the meanings of symbols, so he was wasting his time thinking it over. At this moment, half of what he had dreamt escaped his memory anyway. Yet...he was still shaken. The face of the brown haired woman flashed through his mind and she seemed so familiar. A word...no, a name...Laguna. The former president of Esthar who had been assassinated twenty-one years ago...the year Squall was born. 

A light rapping at the door broke his concentration. 

"Squall, I heard you calling for me," Selphie's muffled voice shook him out of his thoughtful reverie.

He didn't recall voicing the girl's name, but after a moment he remembered that he was shouting her name in his dream. He must have said it out loud as well. Pulling himself up, Squall walked over the cold cement floor to the door where he knew Selphie was standing on the other side. 

"Are you alright?" She asked when he opened the door. "You were calling out my name so loud I thought there was trouble here."

 He stood frozen for a moment, just staring at her. Small bits of his dream ran through his mind and he struggled to shake them out. Waving her in the room, Squall sat down on his bed, clutching his head in his hands. 

" Squall, are you feeling alright? You look a little shaken up." Selphie sat down next to him and placed her hand on his back. "Please, just tell me if something's wrong. It always helps to talk out your problems." 

Here she was worrying about his safety; if only she could have known that he was sent to kill her. He glanced at her for a moment and to his dismay he could see that she was wearing the dress, the white dress she'd been wearing when he slit her throat. Was his dream a prophecy of the future? 

"Squall?" 

"It was a dream," He began, not sure of how to relay the events of the dream without frightening her. "I dreamt of a woman - she was beautiful. The woman was held by a middle-aged man… She kept repeating a name, the name of Esthar's last president. Then the man killed her." 

"But then why were you calling out my…_Sir Laguna?_" Selphie suddenly broke off in wonder. She had apparently forgotten about the reason she had come to Squall's room in the first place, and he sighed in relief. "Er...the former president of Esthar, that is. His name was Laguna Loire." 

"Yeah, that was the name." 

"So what do you think your dream means?" 

"I don't know and frankly, I don't care." 

"But Squall!" Selphie jumped up and stood in front of him. She grabbed his hands and continued. "Dreams always have a hidden meaning. And in fact, this couldn't have been better – now you can accompany me to Esthar!" 

"Esthar?" Squall had never been to the continent before; it had been a barren land with mere remnants of civilization since the assassination of President Loire. Deling had claimed the land but was only concerned about the expansion of Galbadia. He forced all of the residents of Esthar to abandon their homes and move elsewhere, resulting in Esthar becoming isolated. There was no one left. 

"I know I had messed up the last plan, but this time everything will go in order," Selphie said with determination. "We'll go to Esthar on my aircraft, the Ragnarok. In Esthar there's a laboratory that was owned by the inventor Doctor Odine. It's there that all of the information regarding the Resistance Factions remains. If we can obtain these files, then we have proof of all of Deling's wrongdoings. After we hand the files to the press and people, Deling will be thrown down once and for all." She smiled triumphantly.

"Why are you asking me to accompany you on such an important mission?" 

"You're the only one who has faith in me...and well, you saved my life. I trust you more then anyone else," Selphie said with a small smile.  I never did thank you for saving me, did I?" 

" Selphie, I'll always protect you." It came out without thought and afterwards, it surprised Squall that what he had told Selphie wasn't a lie.

After she left his room to get prepared for the mission, he couldn't help but to think over what she had said about his dream. 

Dreams always have a hidden meaning. 

He had killed her...did that mean that he was destined to kill her as he was assigned to do? No, it couldn't be...because for some reason he couldn't allow himself to do it. He couldn't kill her. 

Every time he said it to himself, he believed it a little more.

 ~***~ 

Waiting was the most difficult thing to do, especially when you _know_ your friend's life was growing closer to its end with every second ticking by on the clock. Squall had not contacted her for twenty days now. Call it intuition, but she knew that he had not killed Selphie yet. Her guilty conscience nagged at the back of her mind, forcing her to ponder her trust in Squall, in Selphie's ability to see through any facade, and her own willingness to sell out her friend.

~***~ 

She flew the aircraft with agility and complete control, as if she had possessed the knowledge of how to fly the metal beat for centuries and beyond. The barren grounds of Esthar were littered with creatures that Squall had never seen before. There was even some of what must have once been creatures. Nothing was left of those but the skeletons. However, even with Squall's extensive background in the art of murder, he couldn't tell much of their species or cause of death. Besides their ivory ghosts, the naked land was barren, not a trace of greenery to be found. The beasts that had escaped whatever fate had befallen the dead roamed freely, trampling the sparse brown weeds.

Selphie had explained that there used to be a barrier separating Esthar from the rest of the world, but it had been destroyed seventeen years ago. Since then, the small amount of magic the ruined barricade was emitting lured monsters to the capital city, which was another reason Deling chose to leave Esthar a dead continent. It was no longer safe or sane to inhabit.

 Flying the aircraft away from the Iron Giants and Imps, Selphie circled the Great Plains until she found a spot to land that wasn't infected with the foul beasts. Stepping out of the plane, they were greeted by sand being tossed into the air, courtesy of the fierce wind. It made its way into their clothes, hair and eyes, itching and stinging where it ricocheted off their bodies.

 "It's over there," Selphie shouted over the storm. Squall squinted and could make out the faint image of a small, white building. They silently trudged through the sand for what seemed like ages, much of it ending up in their boots. It was knee high and hard to move through, providing just enough give to lift one weary foot after the other. Finally they reached the laboratory. 

Squall could hardly believe that the place had been abandoned for so many years. The building was spotless and its stone white color didn't waver under the harsh, dirty granules of sand whipping around it. Windows were still intact, the stairs had no flaws and even the plants remained forever green. Inside, the building was just as perfect as it was outside. The electricity was still running, complete with lifts to the other rooms. Squall stared at the place in wonder. It was a temple amongst the remains of a ruined people. 

 Selphie led Squall to the lift and took it to a room upstairs, where only a window and two massive computers broke the barren walls. Instantly she ran to the computer and began to type frantically the second it booted up. After an hour had passed, she asked Squall to take over for her and she ran to another computer on their right side. Squall looked over the information she had obtained; mainly it consisted of the names and cases of the members of past resistance factions. The alphabetical order was scrolled up to 'L'.

_Ledd, Raymond and Penelope _

_Dollet Lights _

Terminated under order of Pres. Deling 

_SeeD Issued Task: Venir, Paul _

_Children: Female, 2/4/78, Ledd, Terese _

_Sent to Galbadia Garden under Director Martine _

The rest of the cases were similar, stating the names of the members of the resistance faction, who had killed them, what resistance faction they belonged to and that the children had been taken to become SeeD. So she was right...SeeDs _were_ the children of freedom fighters. He continued to scroll down until a name caught and held his attention.

_Loire, Raine (Married to Loire, Laguna, President of Esthar) _

_Torama Plains _

_Terminated under order of Deling _

_SeeD Issued Task: Kramer, Cid _

Children: Female, 9/10/77, Leonhart, Ellone 

_Died of complications _

_Male, 8/23/84, Loire, Squall _

_Sent to Balamb Garden under Director Kramer _

He was the son of the President of Esthar. He had a sister, who had died of 'complications', but he knew what that meant. She had been murdered. His mother had been murdered by the man he had trusted all of his life. He had become what his mother had hated most in the world.

Loire... 

 The dream had been true. The woman was his mother, fighting in vain for a cause that would probably go forever unnoticed. For a moment his mouth hung open, before he pulled it back into alignment and stared blankly at the screen. He had followed the orders of the man who had cheated him of any sense of normality he might have held on to. He had regarded as his father the man who stole his own. 

"I won't have anything to do with it!" Squall shouted, crashing his fist into the keyboard. The screen went blank for a moment but then the words reappeared, driving into Squall's mind. 

"Squall, what are you doing?" Selphie cried out, running to him. 

"He killed them..." Squall whispered, holding onto the ledge the computer sat on. Selphie skimmed over the file and let out a small gasp. 

"You're the son of Sir Laguna?" She asked in amazement. " I'm surprised that SeeD didn't manage to capture you; the son of a former president under their power would be a great accomplishment for them." She frowned and continued with disgust in her voice. "They would have been right proud of themselves, the President's son their lackey. You're a very lucky man, Squall."

He had been so blinded. SeeD had given him power but all along, it was he who gave them his essence, his being, and for what? To destroy the friends of his father and their children? To brainwash an empire? _To be the mother-fucking KGB of the modern world?!_  They had used him to do their bidding. They had used him to kill. 

"Don't cry."  Squall lifted his eyes from the floor, meeting his shining pools of blue with the concerned emeralds. She wiped his tears with her soft fingers and gave a sad smile. He hadn't realized they had leaked from his eyes.

"Your parents had fought to the end," She whispered. "Just as mine had. That's why we're part of the Forest Owls. As long as we keep fighting, someday this won't happen to other children. And...and our parents can rest in peace." 

Squall closed his eyes, realizing what he should have known all along. But he had preoccupied himself with killing, and disappointed his father, wherever he was. That much was certain. He placed his hand on Selphie's cheek, then tilted her face towards his. 

~***~ 

September 25 

5:23 a.m. 

Director Kramer: 

All is well. The mission goes as planned. You know what, I don't care. Fucking come and get me. Just try it. You have trained me all my life, I can handle it.

I know what you are.

-- Squall Leonhart 


	4. Confession

A/N: Dun dun dun! The end! Eeeeeek!

Part Four – Confession

~***~

                He was stunned after Selphie broke the affectionate kiss, yet he still didn't hesitate in reaching for her and pulling her to him for another. All of his sorrow dissolved at her touch; it was then and there he knew what he wanted indeed _had_ to do.

~***~

                "Rinoa Heartilly." She didn't move an inch at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, instead keeping her stance frozen as she stared unblinkingly at the still water. It had stopped moving reasons unknown. When a strong hand clamped on her shoulder, she flinched, then berated herself for showing any outward sign of her inner turmoil. She moved her eyes to the side, taking in the sight of a man who seemed to be containing his energy until it could be put to better use. He had blonde hair messily styled in a semi-mohawk and a black mark crawling along the left side of his face. His appearance didn't scare her; what made her blood run cold was what he was wearing. SeeD uniform.

                "I've come a long way for you," He said after a momentary lapse. He had a friendly voice and she felt he would have been a person she would have liked if it weren't for the position he held, and the coiled weapon that was his body. He removed his hand after she refused to answer him and put his fists together. Metal garnished each knuckle; his weapon was surely his fist. "We've been informed that Squall has tried to abandon us."

                Inwardly, she cheered. Just before the man had disrupted her tranquility, she had been debating whether or not to tell her best friend that the love of her life wanted to kill her. Two sides...now they were one. But this man had obviously come for a reason. Deep down, she knew her last breath wasn't far away. 

                "What are you going to do about it?" She finally asked, shivering slightly. Her voice was devoid of emotion, and softer than she would have thought would be required to speak at all. The man ordered her to look at him and she did so without pausing a moment. His eyes were blue, like Squall's, but where Squall was ice, he was fire. Squall seemed to do everything with a detached certainty, whereas this man seemed to act out of anger or passion.

                " Squall Leonhart has disobeyed orders. He knows the consequences. Shame, really." He smiled sardonically; in amusement or irony she could not tell. "Such a pretty girl to waste."

~***~

                Selphie giggled a bit and he suddenly realized that he loved her laugh. It was so unexpected that it reminded him of wind chimes, not that it tinkled. No, hers was a breathy, singing sort of laugh, and it made him think of music. Her grip was firm on his hands and she gazed into his eyes thoughtfully. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity to tell her everything.

                "Selphie, I want to tell you something," Squall said, taking in a deep breath. "I never meant to…"

                "Oh no!" Removing her hand from Squall's grasp, Selphie's eyes widened at the watch on her wrist that was beeping shrilly. 

                "What is it?"

                "SeeDs. About a few miles away...we must have triggered an alarm system!" She ran to the computer and unhooked a wire dangling from the modem.  The wire was plugged into the computer for the purpose of transmitting the information into a small laptop she had brought along.

                They left the laboratory wordlessly, but not before Selphie left a spherical bomb in the center of the building. Squall didn't have to ask why she did so; any information she had that they didn't was a blessing, a leg up on the opponent.

~***~

After landing in Galbadia, Selphie and Squall hurried back to the hideout where they were met by quite the scene. Selphie shrieked and grabbed onto Squall as it dawned on her love what the reason behind the pandemonium sunk in. The message he had sent to Cid. The older man had actually taken action. Squall almost laughed at the absurdity of it. He'd always considered himself invincible, but he then realized that Cid was not going to give up one of his most prized SeeD so easily. Freedom was not a common word in the vocabulary of a proper SeeD.

                "She's alive..." Selphie cried out, falling to the ground in her distress.

                In front of them was another one of Garden's SeeD, Zell Dincht, third in command behind Cid and Squall, and a fair match for the latter. The man was ruthless, always thinking with his hatred rather then his head. No one knew why he was so angry; enmity seemed to radiate from him whenever he was 'working', though slaughter seemed a more effective word. The only thing that would calm him was a beautiful woman or food, preferably hotdogs. Zell had a firm grip on Rinoa Heartilly, who Squall had nearly forgotten about in his shock.  His arm was wrapped around her neck and Squall knew with the right movement, he could snap her neck. Behind them were Irvine, Quistis and Seifer, who were backed into a corner, defeat drawn on their faces. They hadn't noticed Selphie and Squall's arrival but unfortunately for them, Zell did. His electric blue eyes lit up and he gave a sinister smile.

                "Here he is now...We can start the party." He said in a low voice, moving his eyes to Rinoa so that her reaction would bring him amusement. He was disappointed when she seemed apathetic to the entire situation. Squall couldn't even look at her; he knew what she thought of him now. The other three Forest Owls turned around to meet with the traitor in their midst.

                "I knew there was something wrong with you! Selphie said you were alright, but I knew it!" Quistis was the first to shout, her eyes filled with tears. "And to believe that I took your word over my own husband's!"

                "What's going on?" Selphie asked, as Squall remained silent. "Quistis, what are you talking about?"

                "Don't you know?" Irvine hissed. "_He _is SeeD. Sent here to kill you."

                Zell gave a low chuckle, as if the scene unfolding was a comedy Friday on a twisted TV channel. Squall could feel all eyes on him, accusing and hateful. His eyes began to water as Selphie tugged lightly on his leather sleeve. What would he tell her? _Yes, I betrayed you, I'm sorry, let's have pancakes after I waste my friend and colleague of seventeen years. Right, Squall._

                "It's not true..." She said, over and over. "It can't be...I…I loved you…" She trailed off and looked at him in disbelief before backing away, shaking her head in disgust and betrayal.

                He knew the truth would have come out sooner or later, but it was all happening so fast.

                "Rinoa kindly told me the whereabouts of your hideout," Zell explained to fill in the silence. His voice was sarcastically amused, as if this was a fine game to play on a boring Saturday afternoon. "Now hand me the girl, and your beautiful companion will go free. I must say I think it's fair; this one's quite a looker. Shame about the cute brunette but," he shrugged, "_c'est la vie_, eh Squall?"

                "Don't listen to him!" Rinoa shouted. Zell tried to clamp his hands over her mouth but she fought against him. "He made me do it! He's going to kill you both!"

                Squall ran to Rinoa too late. In an instant Zell executed his trademark move, twisting her neck and snapping it. He let her fall to the ground in a heap and smiled.

                "Naïve little thing isn't she?"

                Selphie screamed, running towards Rinoa's body. Seifer let out a shout at the sight of their friend, murdered violently in front of them. The insane man who had taken her life showed no remorse for what he had done. Instead he was leering at Squall, lightning jumping in his eyes.

                Not a word was said for a few minutes until Zell spoke again. Squall closed his eyes in pain and glared at him, willing him to shut up.

                "See now Squall, you should have just killed the whole bloody faction in the first place. A bullet in the temple each and you could have spared a lot of hurt feelings." He shook his finger at Squall as if scolding an old friend in jest. It took a moment for Squall to register that they were in fact old friends, such an effect Selphie had on him. She made him feel as though he belonged. "But no, you had to seduce the girl," he gestured to the fallen Rinoa, "then her successor," he turned his hand to Selphie. "If you ask me old boy, I'd say you just needed a good lay."   
  


                "Now I remember you," Seifer whispered, a scowl distorting his features. "You were the man Rinoa was with a summer ago. The 'dark handsome stranger.'" He snorted indignantly, his face betraying his words.

                Selphie gasped, remembering Rinoa running out in the summer days, pleasant secrecy on her face and dreams in her eyes. Selphie would always ask who the mystery man was, but Rinoa would simply shake her head and say, _"Someday, Selph. You'll meet him and realize what a wonderful person he is. I love him so much..." _Then she would about him for hours, relating every detail but his name. Words began to jump out at her; _unruly brown hair, rarely smiles, always so serious, loves me. _Squall had believed that his past relationship with the former leader would have gone unnoticed, but obviously, it had backfired on him. 

                "Selphie, I love you," Squall said, looking into her eyes imploringly. "I don't care what I am, what I _was_, that won't change the way I feel towards you."

                "You used me..." Her voice trembled and she gazed at Rinoa in stony silence. Her eyes were focused on her deceased friend, even when she continued to speak. "You came into my life to kill me. You've killed others. And not only that but you pretended to be in _love_ with her. She cared about you, you bastard! She died still in love with you! You…you killed her!"

                Her words seared through him and for a moment he thought that death would have been a better solution then this. He loved her, there was no denying that...but how could he have been so blind? There were strings protruding from every direction; SeeD, Deling, the Forest Owls, his mother's solved murder and finally...Rinoa. 

                That summer...he had met her that summer. She was friendly and open, similar to Selphie. The difference was that her life burned for one purpose only: the downfall of Deling.  He had not known she was a Forest Owl until later on in their relationship. Cid had ordered him to take advantage of the situation but for some reason he couldn't. Emotion… it frequently stalled him from listening to the ones in charge. Rinoa trusted him; she even brought him happiness at times. So instead he told her everything as if having an obligation to her. But he had lied to her to preserve the beautiful innocence he so enjoyed about her. He wanted to keep alive her dragons and princes, and fairy tale dreams. He said that he loved her. Never had he uttered those words to anyone and it felt strange, wrong. But it worked; she believed him and would follow faithfully as he wanted her to. She wouldn't have to die and he wouldn't feel guilty. He wouldn't have to be sorry.

                Her tragic end was his fault entirely. She had tried to protect Selphie, protect _him_, but instead they would be joining her.

                "Let the other four go," Squall ordered. " It's me you want, so get it over with." Zell rolled his eyes.

                "Tch, not exactly." Zell leaned against the chipped wall with a smug smile on his face. "Cid wanted the girl out of the picture too. I mean, we have to finish the job you failed to complete."

                "You can't have her."

                "The other three can go, just leave the girl."

                Squall could hear Quistis shouting in protest as Seifer dragged her out against her will. Irvine sulked behind them but Selphie remained beside the body of her friend. Squall had never seen her so downcast before and it hurt him more than anything ever had. Everything was happening because of him.  If he hadn't entered her life, she may have been still happy. Her hot tears wouldn't have scalded the earth with remnants of her aching sadness.

                "First you, Leonhart. Then Cid will be here to take care of the girl." He could hear Zell saying, his voice distant and faded. 

                It happened so fast. A blur in time, a nanosecond in which a little bit of sunshine fell from the sky forever.

                He heard Selphie shouting for him to watch out, throwing herself in front of him. He felt a sudden pressure against his chest as she was thrown against his chest with a power that didn't come from her legs. He tasted the copper tang of her blood on his lips. He saw her crumple to the ground and observed his clothes and body covered in red liquid. There were no rose petals.

                "I love you too," She whispered, so quietly he could barely hear, as he knelt beside her. There was a bullet in her back, and a gun in Zell's hand.

                "Selphie..." Her name was so beautiful. _She _was beautiful. It was killing him that he would never see her smile again. Squall fell to the floor, his knees becoming drenched in her blood. There was so much blood; never when he had killed someone had there had been so much blood. He lifted her torso in his trembling hands and began to sob, his tears mixing with the red staining her cheeks, making pink droplets, which dripped off her chin. He wanted to see her sparkling green eyes again, or hear her musical voice. Squall cradled her in his arms, holding her body close to him. 

                "You knew the rules, Leonhart." A new voice, but he recognized whom it belonged to. Director Kramer had come as promised to finish the job. Squall would be killed by the same man who had killed his father. '_How poetic,_' he thought sarcastically. But he didn't care; the only thing he was aware of was Selphie. Her hair fell around her shoulders, highlighted with little blonde streaks. She looked like an angel.

                  She was all he had left and now that she was gone, he had nothing to live for. That was why when he felt he cold revolver pressed against his head; he waited for the sound of the trigger being pulled. 

                "Selphie," he sighed, and laid his head to rest on her chest. "I love you." 

                "Touching," sneered Cid, and the world exploded.

                Zell Dincht watched, transfixed, as their blood pooled together and ran down the drain. Then he plastered his smug smile back on his face and followed his foster father to the airship.          

(a/n: Oh, don't cry! And please don't kill us! *cowers* We just felt that there should be a Squallphie with a tragic ending and this story really wouldn't have had a realistic resolution anyway. The main point is that war is bad! And killing is bad! That's why you should never become an assassin or the head of a resistance faction or you'll die!)


End file.
